Justin Smith (Jollibee's)
Summary Justin Smith is the main protagonist of Jollibee's ''and its remastered version. He is a security guard who must survive the animatronics. He survives in the three alternate endings, as well as the other endings in the remaster, but dies in the canon ending by being tricked into wearing the Hetty suit, called the Death Ending. He only breaths, coughs, and gasps in the original, but can speak and scream in the remaster. His breaths, coughs, and gasps are sounds in Clickteam Fusion, while in the UE4 remaster, he is voiced by Ryanthemic. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '10-B '| '9-A '| '8-C '| 'higher '''with weapons and/or equipment. 'Alignment: Good Status: Deceased, Alive (in other endings) Name: Justin Smith Origin: Jollibee's (2019) Gender: Male Age: Unknown in the original, confirmed to be 27 in the remaster Classification: Adult, Security Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Minor Durability, Weapon Mastery (has great mastery of ray guns he invented and normal firearms), High Intelligence, Preparation, Combat Mastery (can hold his own and win against/equalize animatronics using basic unarmed combat) Light Manipulation via flashlight and other light-related weapons or items, Energy Manipulation via ray guns (given to him by Jolly Entertainment in order to fend off animatronics), Sound Manipulation via screams and/or sound-related items, closing the lights, Regeneration (Minor; Can only heal from injuries such as getting slammed into a wall, etc.), Hacking, Enhanced Senses via hearing abilities Attack Potency: Human level '(his durability is that of a normal human unless he is slammed into a wall, wacked by a pipe, etc.) | '''Small Building level '(can fight and overpower animatronics, such as Jollibee, Yum, etc.) | 'Building level '(can harm animatronics armed or unarmed. Can injure Jollibee, who can easily kill and/or overpower him. Can fight against an endoskeleton) | 'higher '''with weapons and/or equipment (his weapons and equipment should harm animatronics with inhuman durability or scale to the animatronics) 'Speed: Normal Human 'in the original version | '''Athletic Human '(can outrun animatronics, who have speeds at the level of a human who has enhanced abilities) with 'Peak Human '''reactions and '''Subsonic '''combat speed (can fight and overpower animatronics, who are vastly superior to humans. Could react quickly to animatronics coming near him, rooms in the building, and/or his office) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''Class 1 '(can lift one or more objects all at once with ease) '''Striking Strength: Human Class '| '''Small Building Class '| 'Building Class '| 'higher '''with weapons and/or equipment 'Durability: Human level '(is that of a normal human, as he still died and felt pain when entering Hetty's suit and getting crushed by the springlocks) | '''Small Building level '(can survive injuries at minor times, such as getting slammed into a wall, etc.) '''Stamina: Extremely high (can prepare for long periods of time and keep fighting. Also manages to keep the animatronics at bay without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, higher with flashlight, ray guns, etc. Standard Equipment: Flashlight, various buttons, camera tablets * Optional Equipment: Ray guns, normal or advanced firearms, cherry bombs, any light or sound-related items, etc. Intelligence: Genius (is extremely clever and intelligent. Masters strategies and tactics. Good with ray guns and normal firearms. Shows extremely keen eyesight with advanced firearms and frightening accuracy with toy guns. Talented craftsman and melee weapon wielder. Knows basic combat techniques, and is trained) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:FNaF Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hackers Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters